Dreams
by Flashohol
Summary: (Working Title) Naruto Hinata. My first story but not my last. (Hopefully) Futa-hinata warning. Reviews are appreciated. - Flashohol


**A/N: ** Ok so fair warning to everyone I have rated this M for a reason. This is a Lemon fic but it wasn't really the purpose of the story but they go hand in hand (inside joke) I guess. Between Naruto and Hinata with a "twist." Read at your own risk. (Updated on 5/25/13)

**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto or Hinata but a guy can dream right?

* * *

**"Naruto and Hinata****"**

From the very beginning she had been a failure in the eyes of her family, she was too weak too kind and too different, but even so she tried to better herself everyday. She wanted to catch up to her crush to be better than she was to change herself. Hyuuga Hinata wanted to surpass her own limitations and rise far above what her family and village expected of her. She wanted to be strong while holding on to the kindness her mother had shown her as a child, but most importantly she wanted 'him'.

He was just as lonely as she, just as different and just as much of a failure in the eyes of their peers, but yet in her eyes 'he' was stronger than anyone. He never gave in he always got back up with a smile and tried again and again. That was why she had fallen for him in the beginning, but as she got older her love for him had taken on a more physical desire.

These desires eventually tainted her dreams and soon after her waking thoughts could no longer be controlled or suppressed. Her own mind worked against her will, driving her mad with emotions her body could not cope with and it frequently led to her fainting spells. If not for her own shyness and fear she might have acted upon her feelings long ago but she was weak and different and he deserved better, so she kept to herself and watched him from afar.

But try as she might there were times when her will caved and she sought release from her physical desires. She would excuse herself or wait until she was alone and find a secluded spot, using her special eyes to ensure her privacy before she began her ritual of release. Her pale eyes allowed her to see at great distances and even through objects, she had to forcibly restrain herself from abusing this ability on her love every time she saw him, else she faint. These days she rarely had the willpower to resist the temptation.

She always began the same way, the pale eyed girl would caress her own body through the thick fabric of her bulky clothing. She would run her hands across her breasts sometimes sucking on her own fingers or playing with her tongue, all the while in her mind she thought of her orange clad hero doing naughty things to her. The sensations though dulled because of her clothing soon had her heart racing and she would escalate the ritual.

Next she would slowly strip off the protection that her concealing jacket offered her. One layer at a time she would drop to the ground and with much less protection now covering her sensitive and rather endowed chest she would massage herself. Pinching her erect nipples and lightly pulling or twisting them in a blissful mix of pleasure and discomfort.

Her hands would soon travel lower as she touched herself through her uniform but the fabric would soon prove to be a hindrance to her goal and she would toss whatever remained of her clothing to the ground. Somehow they always ended up in a neat and folded pile but she was always too preoccupied to remember taking the effort to do so.

When she was as free as the day she was born it was plainly obvious as to what made her so different, what made her a failure in the eyes of her family. Our princess, in addition to her beautiful and now dripping feminine organ, possessed an impressive male organ protruding just above her folds. Her eyes filled with a mix of lust and anger as she looked at her erect penis which stood proudly for all the world to see, as she braced herself for the continuation of her nightly ritual.

Normally she was able to suppress her urges while on a mission, her sense of duty and fear of failure were strong enough for her to focus and control such lustful desires. For this mission however her team had an additional temporary member. Uzumaki Naruto her longtime crush and current partner at least within her fantasy was that member. Though right now after going so far into her ritual she couldn't care any less about her team's mission.

For the past several days she walked with him she could hear his voice as he rambled on about one thing or another. Even his voice drove her into strange fantasies where he would whisper sometimes sweet but mostly erotic things into her ear. Then there was his smell after traveling so many days in the wilderness he had built up an deliciously powerful musk. At least she thought so, her team members were not as accepting of his odor and commented on it's less pleasant qualities more than once.

After so many days listening to him, smelling him and 'observing' him with her special eyes she could no longer suppress the urge. Hinata needed to release her built up desires through self pleasure or her ritual as she called it. That was how she found herself in her current situation, she had snuck out of her tent in the middle of the night and made her way to the stream nearby. It wasn't long before she found herself nude and about to take her ritual to it's peak.

Hinata began lightly petting her womanhood allowing her fingers to slide over her sensitive areas causing pleasure that outmatched anything her ritual had achieved thus far. With her hand now slick from the liquid oozing from her wetness she gently lubricated her throbbing male member. She started slow at first taking several seconds to cover her length but soon she couldn't resist the urge and began to quicken her pace.

She moaned aloud repeatedly speaking her lover's name over and over again as she played with herself. One hand was always working away at her pulsing flesh the other would change it's task on a moments notice. She would alter between fondling her shapely breasts, running her fingernails across her exposed silky flesh or caressing her dripping womanhood. Her pleasure was rising rapidly and soon she would reach her goal and her much needed release.

The moonlight reflected off the water and illuminated the grassy field where Hinata had chosen to relieve herself of her lust. The woman's smooth and exposed flesh shined in the night as if it were day.

Her body was covered in sweat and dirt, and her hair was matted against her face but she didn't notice. She was far too engrossed in her current fantasy with her longtime love to notice anything besides her own pleasure.

"Oh god yes Naruto yes more!" Hinata moaned over and over again as she continued to pleasure herself. In between bouts of "Yes's" she filled the air with an equaly erotic sounding series of demands to her imaginary lover.

"Oh... No not there! No No don't stop! MORE!" she practically shouted. It was like she couldn't make up her mind about what she wanted Naruto to do to her, but whatever her imagination had conjured up this time must have been blissful.

Somehow she had found herself sitting with her head thrown back her weight supported by one hand behind her as she leaned back. Hinata was exposing everything to the world but she didn't care at the moment, she was far too busy going at herself with vigor. The Hyuuga princess was nearing her end, and in a matter of seconds she would find the peace her body had been begging her for since the beginning of ritual. She moaned out one last time the name of the person she loved the most before opening her eyes to the ending.

The first thing Hinata saw was her curse in her hand that was ready to explode. The curse she had been born with was the cause of her troubles, both her shyness and self esteem issues, and it prevented her from ever being with the man she loved, well at least in the real world. The moment just before her climax and for several minutes after though she didn't mind having the long and sensitive lump of flesh or the pleasure having it gave her.

The second thing to enter her mind was the beautiful stream illuminated by the moonlight. The shadow cast by the sparse trees danced in the night's breeze. The same wind traveled over the water carrying a cool relief to her exposed sweaty flesh and brought pleasant shivers down her spine. She had found a beautiful spring and she was looking forward to cleaning herself off in the cool water.

The thing that overshadowed everything else was the last that her mind had registered before shutting down. It should have been the first, afterall bright orange really does stick out in the middle of the forest. Uzumaki

Naruto stood there across the stream one hand used to prop himself against a tree the other firmly grasping his own meat in a manner similar to the beautiful Hyuuga heir.

Naruto had awoken in the middle of the night with the urge to relieve his bladder. An unfortunate side effect to consuming extreme amounts of raman broth. The orange clad ninja made his way to the stream to do the deed and when he had finished he heard something not too far off and went to investigate. What he found there would forever be engraved into his memory. Here was Hyuuga Hinata, arguably the shyest and most reserved person in all of the land of fire, moaning like a slut and touching heself in the middle of the forest.

Naruto was shocked to say the least he knew he had to be dreaming it was just too weird not to be a dream. The village princess pleasing herself while moaning his name was just too impossible for him to believe otherwise, and it was a strange dream at that. Hinata had the body of a beautiful kunoichi, she was stacked and her curves called out for his touch, in addition to her wonderful female body she had an erect male organ ready to blow.

_'Is that even possible?'_ he thought to himself. Trying to convince himself that this was infact a dream he pinched himself and when that didn't work he tried again, but he knew he was alseep and he wouldn't wake up even if the world ended.

He soon felt discomfort in his nether region as his manhood became erect within the confines of his pant's. He couldn't stop himself from pulling down his pant's and joining his temporary teammate in her act of self pleasure. If it was just a dream then why not enjoy it right?

With his throbbing flesh in hand he began to stroke himself as a pace similar to the young woman across from him. Every time she called out his name is sent shivers through his body he felt wanted and needed by the young girl, it was like her life depended on him. It was a feeling he had never experienced before an impossible thing that only solidified his "This is a dream" theory. He wanted to touch her to feel her warmth upon his skin, and he wanted her to say his name more and more.

Then she opened her eyes and he saw her expression one filled with love and desire beyond anything he had ever seen before. It wasn't just lust, he had seen that perverted look enough times in the hidden leaf village, this was so much more than that. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he wished beyond impossible odds that he was not in fact dreaming. That he had awoken in the middle of the night only to find what he had been searching for his entire life, someone who wanted Uzumaki Naruto to exist someone who would care whether he lived or died, someone who loved him.

Hinata saw him across the stream pleasing himself to the show she had unknowingly been giving him and her excitement soared to heights she never achieved before. She had fascinated about getting caught before but the real thing felt so much better. She came immediately her seed flew into the stream and onto the grass. The sight of her orgasm caused the voyeur ninja to reach his peak and he came right along with her his own seed shooting into the quickly flowing stream.

The Hyuuga heir passed out halfway through her climax from a combination of the intense pleasure and the terrifyingly embarrassing situation she had put herself in. Her unconscious body slumped back into the grass, her frame was dirtied with sweat, mud and her own juices but even in her distressed state the faintest of smiles graced her lips. Perhaps she had subconsciously registered that her love had accepted her or was it that she had drifted into another Naruto filled dream? The truth was unknown but her expression was one of great joy.

The next morning Hinata awoke from a wonderful dream involving her favorite ninja with a rather erotic voyeur scene, she found herself in the tent fully clothed and alone. Last nights dream had been like so many others and now having awoken from it she was sorely disappointed. It hadn't been one of her wildest fantasies by far but it had been fulfilling to be accepted by her love despite her condition and thus it was her most frequent scenario.

She left her tent after composing herself and greeted her team as they went about their morning duties. Her team had let her sleep in today which wasn't uncommon for them to do and Naruto had once again boiled a large pot of ramen for breakfast, which seemed to irritate her teammates as this was the 4th day in a row he had done so. Her blonde hero was enthusiastic as usual this morning as he poured her a bowl and greeted her as he had every day of the mission so far.

"Good Morning, Hinata." Naruto looked up from his place above the fire and welcomed her sit and eat. He gave her one of his brilliant smiles like he had every other morning. Something was different though something in his eyes, was this smile just a little brighter than usual?

* * *

**A/N END**: It should be pretty obvious as to what episode this idea came from, but that being said I left out details like age so that the reader could decide on his or her own. Also this is the first thing I have written in a long ass time and I was never very good to begin with but I had a lot more fun writing this than I should have. I may spend some time in the future editing the chapter or adding a conclusion but I don't want to get into some shit by getting too "heavy" with the ero bits. That is all.


End file.
